


so good

by engmaresh



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Background Poly, Cunnilingus, F/F, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rare Pairings, Service Top!Zhu Li, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/pseuds/engmaresh
Summary: Kuvira always gets what she wants, and this time Zhu Li's the one to give it to her. The question is, who's the one really in charge here?





	so good

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is officially the smuttiest thing I've ever written.  
Also a late entry to the Kinktober Day 8 prompt, _fisting_.

“I don’t really see how this is going to help me sleep,” says Kuvira, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Her hands clench and unclench on the armrests of her chair, crumpling the metal into a mangled mess.

“Trust me on this,” says Zhu Li. Her voice is low and steady, and she sounds completely calm. Like she isn’t kneeling on the floor with two fingers curled inside her superior officer and the taste of Kuvira’s first orgasm already on her lips.

Since leaving Zaofu it’s been mostly Baatar for Kuvira; she’s gotten used to his large, calloused hands, his occasional scruff, the lack of a handhold in his short hair. She’s even grown fond of the beard, which is softer than it looks, and which he uses to good effect when he’s trailing his lips down the inside of her thighs. 

But now with Zhu Li too...Zhu Li’s something else entirely. Her hands are small, soft, slightly cold. Kuvira’d twitched when she’d first curled them around the back of her knees, pulling her legs apart. “Sorry,” she’d said, the “sir” behind the apology unspoken but still distinctly there, and _ wow_, Kuvira hadn’t ever thought that _ that _would be a thing she’d like. She and Baatar experiment every now and then, but they avoid bringing their ranks into bed with them.

But even as Zhu Li’s the one on her knees, the one doing all the work, Kuvira can’t help but feel like the tables have turned. She’s almost sliding off the edge of her chair, keeping herself upright only by her death grip on the armrests and the one foot she has braced on the floor. The other is draped across Zhu Li’s shoulder, and if the heel of Kuvira’s foot digging into her back is bothering the other woman, it’s not bothering her enough to do anything about it. Zhu Li spreads her fingers, and laves her clever tongue between them, and Kuvira bites down on a moan so hard she tastes blood. Unlike her stateroom, her office isn’t soundproofed.

“I think you can take another finger,” Zhu Li murmurs, and Kuvira’s answering nod is almost frantic. In the orange light of the single lamp, Zhu Li’s lips and cheeks gleam with spit and more, and her glasses are slightly fogged.

“Oh, _ ple_—,” Kuvira almost finds herself begging shamelessly before she cuts herself off. She hitches her leg higher so she can dig her socked toes into Zhu Li’s shoulder. “Three fingers—” she takes a deep breath, trying desperately to retain some modicum of dignity, “three will be fine.”

It all goes out the window when Zhu Li withdraws her hand, to the very tips of her fingers. Kuvira finds herself clenching down with a desperate whine, one hand flailing out to grab Zhu Li, who suddenly gives her a very sharp look over the rim of her glasses. Kuvira freezes, then carefully returns her hand to the chair.

“That’s good,” says Zhu Li. Her voice is still soft, still calm, still even, but it sends a shudder rippling down Kuvira’s spine. Even as the praise leaves her lips, she sinks her fingers—three now, as promised—back into Kuvira’s warm, wet heat. The tips of her fingers brush up against the soft sensitive spot inside her then retreat, sending toe-curling sparks of pleasure through her, and she cants her hips up with another low whine, trying to angle Zhu Li fingers back there. She wants to come again.

“Patience.” This time Zhu Li’s voice has a bit of an edge to it, and Kuvira finds herself obediently subsiding, even as she sucks in a deep breath between her teeth. She focuses instead on the feel of Zhu Li’s thumb, drawing circles around her clit, teasing but not touching. It’s a different kind of torment, but the switch helps, and Kuvira is good at redirecting her focus when she has to.

But Zhu Li is better. For someone so quiet, Zhu Li is adept at drawing all of one’s attention when she wants it on her, and she doesn’t make it easy for Kuvira to disengage. The hand that’s not spreading her open wanders up and down her inner thighs, over the sensitive skin there, pinching every now and then as though to remind Kuvira who exactly in charge here. Biting her lip, Kuvira slides one of her hands up her undershirt to pinch one of her own nipples.

“Don’t touch yourself.” Again, the tone of her voice makes Kuvira freeze. For a moment she considers disobeying, but then she slowly draws her hand back out and returns it to the armrest of her chair.

“I’m supposed to be taking care of you,” says Zhu Li. And maybe as a reward for her obedience, she spreads Kuvira a little wider. _Finally _ her tongue returns to Kuvira’s dripping cunt, alternating light flicking licks with broad strokes along her labia, while her fingers lightly curl and uncurl inside her. With her other hand, Zhu Li cards her fingers through the tight dark curls of Kuvira’s pubic hair and tugs lightly.

“What do you want?” she asks, and again, that unspoken “sir” behind it, even though _ she’s _the one holding Kuvira at her mercy.

“Another,” Kuvira whispers, before she can even think of what she’s asking, but even as the word leaves her lips, a greater surge of lust shudders through her. Yes, more than she wants every damn orgasm Zhu Li can give her, she wants another finger in her. She wants everything Zhu Li can give her. She can take it. She can take anything.

Zhu Li looks up, look straight at her, and at this angle, the lenses clear and Kuvira can see her eyes, soft, brown, and thoughtful.

“Are you sure?”

Kuvira nods, and slides a little lower in her chair. Her tailbone is going to hate her tomorrow. But the rest of her won’t.

Zhu Li’s fingers curl in her again, spreading, stretching, preparing her for what’s coming. Kuvira just...hangs on. Tries not to slide right out of the chair. She’s aware of what a wanton picture she makes, but right now she’s beyond caring. Zhu Li’s fingers slip out to the first knuckle, and Kuvira brings a hand to her mouth, biting into the fleshy heel of her thumb to keep any sound from escaping her. Then she is filled again, with Zhu Li’s four slender fingers, up to the base of her thumb, and she keens despite the makeshift gag.

“You’re being so good,” Zhu Li says, stroking her free hand down Kuvira’s splayed thighs, the way she might soothe a restless animal. “Look at that,” and Kuvira braces herself on her elbows against the armrests so she can better peer down her body to see where Zhu Li is splitting her open. She flushes at the sight, at how wet she is, dripping down to Zhu Li's elbow, and the walls of her cunt spasm around the intrusion of Zhu Li’s fingers. She has her thumb resting on Kuvira’s clit, and slowly, as Kuvira watches, she drags it down, over the hood, pressing down against the engorged nub.

Kuvira’s breath catches in her throat. She’s on the knife edge of another orgasm, can feel the pressure building low in her belly. If Zhu Li just touched her a little more, just _ moved _ her thumb—

She becomes dimly aware that Zhu Li is saying something. It takes her several seconds to refocus and make out the words.

“Did you hear my question, Kuvira?” Zhu Li is saying. She repeats herself: “Are you ready?”

“Ready for what?” Kuvira gasps past her hand. Ready to come? She’s _ so _ ready for that, does Zhu Li want her to _ beg_—

“For my fist in you.”

Kuvira groans, not caring anymore if anyone might hear her. Now she can think of nothing else. She clenches down on Zhu Li’s four fingers, already a mild burning stretch, and finds herself unable to get the idea out of her head. All those slender, nimble fingers...and she is already so wet…

Prying her teeth from her flesh, Kuvira closes her eyes and takes a long shuddering breath. “Yes,” she says, proud that her voice just shakes slightly, isn’t the desperate whine she feared might slip out. She grabs the mangled armrests and hitches herself back on the chair, biting her lip over a gasp as it causes Zhu Li’s fingers to slip out of her in a slick rush. But she can’t risk sliding right off and hurting either of them.

Zhu Li shuffles closer on her knees. At some point she’d taken off her jacket. She wears no undershirt, just a serviceable black bra: sweat beads in the dip between her breasts. Any other time, Kuvira would slide down to lick them off her—tonight she’s selfish. Zhu Li offered her her hand, and now Kuvira wants it, wants it as much as she wants to come again.

She braces one foot on the edge of her desk, drapes the other over the armrest. Spread open like this, she’s aware now of how empty she is, how much she misses Zhu Li’s tongue and her fingers, and how they’re both right there in front of her…

Kuvira licks her lips. “I’m ready,” she breathes. “_Please_.”

She doesn’t whine, doesn’t whimper when Zhu Li slips three fingers back into her easy—sweet spirits, she’s so wet, so open—but then Zhu Li applies her tongue again, and Kuvira loses the fight to remain silent. The groan that slips from her lips shakes through her straight from her core as Zhu Li circles the tip of her tongue delicately around her clit. Through the mess of sensation and pleasure, Zhu Li’s fourth finger joins the rest. Kuvira arches, throws her head back; the chair digs into her nape.

“Shhh,” Zhu Li is murmuring softly, her free hand once again stroking, soothing at her thigh. Her thumb keeps brushing the sensitive crease between leg and groin, the cool touch a contesting contrast to the hot stretch of her fingers.

“This is the last one,” says Zhu Li, leaning forwards, and her tongue is on Kuvira’s cunt again, tracing her labia, distracting her as the pressure builds. Kuvira sucks in a deep breath between her teeth, and tries to relax, which is so easy and yet so _ hard_, then there’s the brief uncomfortable burn of resistance of Zhu Li’s knuckles—and then she gives. Zhu Li’s hand slides in, and it suddenly feels like that’s all that’s holding her up in the chair. Kuvira’s breath rushes out of her in a moan as her head lolls, and her foot slips from the table, thumping to the floor as her mind blanks out just from the feeling of it all.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Zhu Li murmurs, her hand still there, unerringly on her thigh, keeping her open, splayed, pinned in place. She slowly rotates her hand. Inside Kuvira, her knuckles bump up against that spot, making her sob. “You’re being so good,” Zhu Li is saying, and she leans down to lick up some of the fluids running down the inside of her arm. “So good.”

Kuvira whines. For want of something to hold on to, she fists her hand in her own hair, tugging until the burn on her scalp mirrors the burn of the stretch, dual sensations fighting for dominance. “How does it feel?” Zhu Li asks mildly, like she’s recording an experiment.

_ Like I’ve got a fist in me_, Kuvira thinks. _ I can feel your pulse, or maybe it’s mine. You could reach deeper into me and grab my heart. _

“Good,” she croaks. Her right leg is beginning to cramp, and when she pulls it closer, the movement shifts Zhu Li in her. She whimpers.

“I think you deserve another orgasm for this,” says Zhu Li. The stretch has made Kuvira all that more sensitive, and every nerve ending below her waist seems to have come alight. Zhu Li carefully, gently twists her wrist as she licks and sucks and strokes, and Kuvira lets herself fall completely into it, letting the moreness of it all subsume her—body, pleasure, sensation. The orgasm almost feels like an afterthought, shaking through her from head to toe. Something groans, it could be her, it could be every piece of metal in the room, shaking in synchronic sympathy.

She’s still trembling even after it all ends, aftershocks fading away like soft echoes. And Zhu Li is still on her knees. Her lips shine in the yellow gleam of the light, and she leaves an equally slick trace behind on Kuvira’s belly when she kisses her, under her navel, right above the mons where her hairs begins to curl.

“Are you okay?”

Though her neck muscles seem to have turned to putty, Kuvira manages a nod. 

“That’s good,” Zhu Li says, smiling softly as she presses another kiss to the inside of her thigh. “I’m going to pull out now.”

Kuvira’s so relaxed now that it’s much easier than going in; she yelps at the sting of the exit, but is far more embarrassed by the sound and the humiliating gush of fluids that follow. Instinctively she draws her knees together, hissing as the soreness and the cramp in her leg begin to make themselves known.

Zhu Li herself shows no sign of discomfort as she rises to her feet, despite the fact that she must have been kneeling for ages. A door slides open, and Kuvira tenses briefly, but it’s only the tiny attached head Zhu Li’s gone to. Water rushes, and Kuvira’s eyes slide close. She shouldn’t sleep here, not in the chair, not spread out half-naked like this, but it feels like every bone in her body has oozed out of her from between her legs. She can’t move.

But Zhu Li works her magic with her deft nimble fingers, wiping her down with a washcloth. A pillow and blanket are produced, laid down on the couch. She helps Kuvira limp over, pulls off the rest of her clothes, before tucking her in. When Kuvira tilts her head blindly, seeking, she kisses back deep and sweet. Kuvira drinks it all it. She can still taste herself, smell herself on Zhu Li’s lips.

“Tomorrow, it’s my turn to take care of you.”

“It’s already tomorrow,” Zhu Li says with a small chuckle. “But I’ll look forward to it. Now sleep.”

And Kuvira does, deep and dreamless.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a very short coda to this fic that expands a little on the poly r'ship hinted at here, but it's Baavira-centric, so I didn't include it here. Read it on [my tumblr](https://engmaresh.tumblr.com/post/188368926956/so-good-coda-baavira-background-zhuvira-poly).


End file.
